eulias_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Light
Light is the Main Character of my project. She is portrayed as multiple state of mind that each can be seen as a different character Light's Identities The White Light Young Light The 9th Knight Light, the Enigma Royal Light Fading Light Light Light Light Light Rebirth Appearence Light's appearence changes a lot during the entirety of her lifetime. Yet, some of her features won't change. Light has straight white hair, which length varies depending on the spheres of her life. She tends to let them grow while her situation is happy and stable until it turns bad and decide to cut them short as a tradition. Meaning for her a fresh start and the time of the remaining peace in her life. Her skin is rather pale, which is quite odd since she spends a lot of time outside. This is due to her skin not being able to absorb the sun's pigmentations. When she was young her left eye have always been hidden behind a stray of her hair until she started wearing an eyepatch on top of it instead. Her right eye is bright red as her hidden left one is completly black. Light has always been quite short, but nothing unusual for a girl in like her in her Era. She had developped a healthy body that appears very muscular. Especially her legs, being trained constantly. After she joined the Knights, she developped abs and arms muscles with the special trainings she recieved. Personality Light is a very complex character. Her personality changing constantly during her lifetime as she kept on learning from her mistakes. Equipments Magics Abilities Statistics Relationships Aergeath He is the first person to have taken care of Light officially. Helping her financially in the beggening of her lifetime. He is the one that taught her the basics of elemental spells and the one the trained her to use basic weapons. Aergeath listened to Light's story which made him want to help her by creating a guild where she could find the mystery of life: Enigma. He worked as the formal fondator and Leader whilst Light was the other formal foundator and CoLeader. He then disapeared from her life one day without saying anything. Leaving Light having to take care of the Guild by herself. She kept a grudged against him since that. But when she met up with him many years later, her anger would have already faded away as she hoped life would be back to how it was before. She later granted him with the role of center of the Elemental Circle. Tori Tori is the first member that Enigma recruited. She acted as an elder sister to Light, choosing to protect her over her own life. Tori is very grateful to her as she gave her the strength to go forward in life. Light has a confused feelings towards Tori but tried to keep it clean as to not break the stability between the two. Yet, Light often used Tori to comfort herself with skinship and such and relied on her strength to overcome dangers. Not being the strongest person she knows, Tori is defenitly the one she has the most trust into. She didn't hesitated one second when Light asked for her help during the events of the Knight's Fall. Even if it meant to leave everything she was currently engaged to, mainly due to the respect she has towards Light. She deserved a place beside the Throne later on as she became the right arm of the Queen as one of the 7 Abyss Lords. Drake Drake is the second member being recruited by Enigma. He always seen Light like a friend. Equal to himself. He would act mature the best he could around her because he wanted her to grow up like a better person than himself. He kept on teaching her how the personal grownt of a warrior should be. The value of honor. As such, he gained Light's respect and trust. He later recieved the role of General of the 1rst Division of the Royal Army. Rae This is the 3rd member to join Enigma. Being mute, she always seemed to mind her own business. But Light has quickly realised the deep mind that is Rae. She has learned many things from her despite her seemingly mute attitude. How actions meant more than words and how her doings would affect the world around her. Light sees Rae as someone having overcome the limits of her own life and idolises her for it. Rae lives somehow freely. Like nothing would hold her back but her own will. Which is one goal Light always tried to achieved. Rae saw Light has someone that needed assistance. She grew attached to this little girl as she was what she never could have been. Innocent. Later, Light gave Rae the role of one of the 7 Abyss by her side. Reika Reika was saved by Enigma as she was about to be executed in the middle of Hemerus. She owed one to the Guild but did not want to join. She stayed for a while but ended up liking the people and the place, feeling accepted for the first time. Reika liked Light because of her innocent youth. She could see herself in Light which is why she related so much. She often abused of her curiousity to create a mess, which was a behavior hated by everyone but Light. That thought it was funny and entertaining. This is how Reika came to become sort of Light's personal entertainer. Light really liked spending time with her as she was very amusing, unpredictable and felt a connection with her that didn't seem to have occur before. Light felt like this person lived only for her. Reika, on a more serious note, would often teach Light the essence of Physics and Science in her projects. Resulting in dangerous chaos most of the time, Light would be captivate by that knowledge. This is where Light gained her cleverness and knowledge upon the fundemantal laws of Physics. Light gave Reika a place by her side as one of the 7 Abyss Lords, which she actually never really attempted to. Kert Kert joined Enigma as the 5th official member. He never really interacted much with Light as he did not want to be held responsable of the child. Nothing against her, but it wasn't of his interest nor of his capabilities. Light however have always been impressed with his fighting skills. She owed him respect and imitated his techniques, or use a similar way of thinking. This is where Light's consideration came from. Kert was a model Light used for her to keep her calm during certain situation and get herself out of many problem by thinking out of the general way. Light offered him a place as a commander in the Royal Army, which he refused with respect. They have never been particularly on good terms nor on any sort of bad one. Staying generally neutral towards eachothers. Jay An orphan took on care by Aergeath, this is the 6th member to be recuited in Enigma as for the last member of the Alpha Team. Being a child, Jay had to spend his day playing around. Him and Light being the youngest of the bunch, they often been with eachothers and had fun. Those time spent remained in Light's memories as a reminder to never lose her childish heart. To have fun no matter what life brings upon her way. Sioux This is the 9th member of Enigma if we count the Foundators. Yet, not really officialised in anyway. This is Light's first lover. A love story that didn't end well... but that taught her so much. Mileena Rather a bad influence for Light. Mileena only seek for her own good, which is something Light always remembered. First, thinking of it as something bad as all the problems it created but ended up later in life understanding the benefits of this egoistical behavior. Mileena seduced Light and destroyed her status back in the days. Kaiden Kaiden was caught by LIght as he was trying to steal from her guild. Being pure hearted, she would simply help him by providing him the supplies he needed. He used Light's child innocence to get himself to get regulary supplies in secret. He ended up feeling bad and told to the Leader to repay for his crime. This simple story allowed Light to understand a little more the nature of human. Kaiden would also use Light as a reference of pureness to redeem himself. Trying to act as pure hearted as her to become a better person. Origins Chronology Inspirations Trivia Category:Character Category:Main Category:Legend Category:Enigma Category:Knight Category:Brotherhood Category:Royal Killer Category:Royality Category:Queen Category:Saber Category:Lancer Category:Rider Category:Caster Category:Assassin Category:Berserker Category:Ruler Category:God